


Employee of the Month

by emma_and_orlando



Series: The 500 Words Challenge [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Drunkenness, Gen, McDonald's, Midnight shift, Never Ever Hire Roger and Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger and Freddie work their late night shift at McDonalds.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: The 500 Words Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Clog Factory





	Employee of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> For the clog factory 500 words challenge, using prompt: Gold
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little lighthearted fic

Roger shouldn't be getting drunk while he's at work. 

But every time Freddie offers him the foam cup of cola, secretly mixed with cheap Tesco vodka, his hands move faster than his brain. He is already sucking on the straw while holding Freddie's intense gaze, with no chance to utter a no.

"Roger, register two."

Their manager Jim is kind but strict. Rogers world spins when puts down the cup on the far corner of the burger grill. Hoping Mr Beach won't smell the alcohol.

"Of course."

He can hear Freddie snicker when Roger stumbles over his own feet on the way over.

It's 3 am. Only they will be left to close in an hour. 

Roger has to lean on the register to face the customer. He thinks he mutters something along the lines of, "Good morning sir, what can I get you?" but Freddie's cackling from the kitchen suggests otherwise. Roger holds himself together enough to place the order and he lays the receipt in the man's hands with an uncoordinated clumsiness that could only be drunkenness 

"G'after morning, sir. See you'n the next time." 

The man gives him a mistrustful once over on his way to the waiting area. Roger takes advantage of the empty queue to corner Freddie in the kitchen. He is busy working on the man's order, but Roger still slams his shoulder into his without minding the sizzling fries frying under their noses.

"Some people are trying to work here, you know." Freddie says with a betraying smirk.

Even through his drunken haze, Roger knows he's being set up. At least Freddie has the decency to wrap an arm around Roger to keep him from slumping over. 

"How mush alcol was in the coke?" 

"Just a couple of shots Darling, can't be more." 

"You're lyin, you got me drunk on pupose." Roger slurs as he had always been a pitiful lightweight. Freddie _knows_ he is. 

Roger attempts to blink through his unfocused haze, he really should wear his glasses to work, because he still won't get a clear image of Freddie. "Why did y'get me drunk?" 

"I didn't get you drunk, you knew you'd get drunk." 

"Alright." Roger sways when Freddie passes him with the now boxed fries to flip the burger on the grill behind them. He grasps onto Freddie's apron, spinning him back around. "Why y'got me wasted?" 

Freddie keeps his lips tightly shut, but Roger doesn't miss his eyes trailing to the golden pin on Rogers uniform.

"Wait-- Are you tryin to saborage my job pfformace for employee of the month?" 

"No!" Freddie starts, then he scoffs, betraying himself, "I mean— four times in a row? Really?" 

"I knew it!" Roger exclaims in his a-ha moment, he can barely stand on his own and when Freddie moves away to deal with the burned burger, Roger slides onto the floor like a wrung-out rag-doll. Freddie cackles in the background when Roger suddenly comes face-to-face with Jim Beach's legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you liked it


End file.
